Hello Alone
by Uncanny12
Summary: After the avalanche that took Drakken away from her Shego goes to great links to get him back. No matter the pain, no matter how many times she gets beat up or down. "I'll find Him." Chapter 7 up!
1. Prolog

**Hello Alone.**

Chapter 1:Prolog.

One Year ago.

It was a snowy, rainy, cold day in Russia .It had been like this for several days. No one had been out sense the snow fell from the sky, nor had their been birds or cars. But up far in the mountains was a different story. In the Yamantaw Mountains fire was growing. Scientist were running. And come backs were being thrown.

"Nice way to start a Mountain fire Shego." Said the famous Kim Possible as she swung a right hook at the villain.

"Would not have started it, if you had ducked." Said Shego as she threw more plasma at the red head..

"And risk having my head melted off, Whoa!"said Kim ducking.

"But of course, why else would I have thrown one at _you_." said Shego tackling Kim to the ground. They soon started rolling their way to the edge of the mountain when suddenly...

"Avalanche!" Cried Ron Stoppable as he released his headlock on the evil mad scientist Dr. Drakken.

"I blame you for your mountain fire." Said Kim as she and Shego slid down the melting ice.

Sliding turned into swimming as they were soon over run with melting slow. The avalanche ended and three heads pop out of the snow.

"Everyone okay?" Asked Kim."A little cold and a little water never hurt any body."Said Ron. Kim and Shego stared at the boy." well other than the people that get Hypothermia but other than that, wait where's rufus?" Said Ron looking for the little rat.

"Rufus, Rufus, little buddy were ar-hoo oh ha ha ha!"

"Hello!" Said Rufus as he popped out of Ron's winter jacket

"Rufus, oh did you miss daddy yes you did, yes yo- what, you act like you never seen a man baby talk to a naked mole rat?"Kim and Shego looked away from him."Hey where's Drakken?" Said Kim as she notice that their were only three instead of four heads sticking out of the snow.

One year later.

"So what brings something like you into this place?" ask the bartender as he cleaned a glass cup.

"What's it to ya Romeo?" Said shego as she took a sip of her thirty-seventh one to night.

"Well a little, lonely gal like ya self don't come in here without some friends now do ya"

"Hmm true"Shego then chugged down the rest of her chocolate milk. "Keep that up and your end up with that terrible disease them hicks from long ago came up with."Hicks, terrible disease, one: I don't know no what a hick is;two:I believe you are referring to diabetes."

"Well will you look here we got our selves here a smart hick."The boys yelled, and whistled at Shego ."Really what is a hick?" Suddenly a knife was thrown at shego. Lucky for shego she was a trained ninja. She quickly dove out of the way only it ended up in the bartender's hands. "A hick ,young lady, is the type of people we don't like here in these parks of towns!" The bartender's eyes then changed blue...really blue. So did everyone's eyes in the bar did.

"You people aren't human, whoa!"Shego was quick enough to spread her legs before the knife came down on her closed legs.

"You got that right hick ."

A/N: First chapter, first story so easy with the comments. Fill free to tell me of any errors I made, I will fix them as soon as I can. Oh and plz read and review. I will start the next chapter once I get three reviews. Next chapter will hopefully be longer... a lot longer.

P.S. All Kim Possible characters are from their origin creaters.


	2. Beaten Then Changed

**Chapter 1:Beaten Then Changed.**

_35 minutes later_

Shego cough up some blood on the ground."_how did it come to this?_" she wondered. She tried to fight off these._.things_, that just decided to beat her to a pulp. "Going somewhere hick?" Said one of the attackers. Shego decided she had enough of the mans words. "Get away from me!" she said as she activated her powers blinding the creature."My eyes, they burn!" Shego then ran for her life. "_Got to get away, got to find shelter, got to get help_!"Shego ran past a few creature until they started tackling her to the ground. Even with her legs and arms scratched up she managed to break away from them. She soon made her way across the street and down a corner into a man hole.

_35 minutes earlier_

"You got that right hick." said the bartender as he pulled out a revolver and aimed at Shego's forehead. Shego kicked it out of his hand and ran out through the doors but her arm was caught by a man. "Hey hot stuff where are you going?" said the man as his skin started pulling apart and show his true face. Or what Shego thought what was the face."Let go of me!" Said Shego as she bit on the mans hand. "Owww-Arhaaa!" the man let out an in-human yell. Shego then ran into a back ally and jumped over a fence tearing her sleeve apart and cutting her arm "Damn!" Said Shego inspecting the wound. She then heard the creatures getting closer to her.

"She went this way!" said one of them.

"And she's bleeding" said another one.

Shego tripped on a sleet of ice. "Ow." She grabbed the back of her head. She was glad her powers saved her from fatal falls like the one she had just encounter right at the moment. She then heard a noise behind a dumpster. Shego knew she should have follow her instincts and kept on moving but something wanted to know what made it." Who's there?" a pop can rolled out in the open. It was half eaten. " What the Fu-?" Suddenly a small child came out from the dumpster. "Oh." Said Shego. The child seemed very young." _Probably lost _" thought Shego offering her hand to the little five-year old. "Where are your parents child?" the child pointed behind her. "Huh?" the creatures had caught up to her. "Oh man." _"I should have kept moving"_ Shego thought. The child soon jumped on her back and bit her neck. "Ow get off!" Shego threw the demon child into a open dumpster.

Then she attempted to run but the creatures had her paths blocked off and pounced on her at the same time. They tore and scratched Shego's clothes and skin. Shego tried to push them off of her but they were too strong for her. Shego then blasted them off with her plasma. But more just kept coming. Many were got close enough that they started ripping Shego apart with their teeth! They kept biting at her until shego could do nothing but lay there_ defenseless_.

Their bite marks left strange marks on her. Marks that didn't look like bites. They even started to glow blue. "_Just like their eyes." _Shego thought. She felt like passing out but knew she had to keep moving. One of them personally climbed on her and pinned her arms down." I think the master will just love this one ey' boys?" he asked his comrades. They hollered and jumped like dogs seeing people for the first time.

"Lovely hair, smooth skin," He said this rubbing Shego's cheek . "And thick _beautiful blood._" he said this licking Shego 's wounded arm. "Mmm the master will be glad to add you to her _collection_."

"_Collection?"_thought Shego." _There's no way I'm become a collectable to some creep"_ Shego then scratched th mans eyes out.

" _My eyes, they burn!"_

_35 minutes later and in the sewers._

Shego ran through the old , cold, rusted sewers of Tomsk. She knew she would be found but that didn't mean she had given up all hope. Shego had finally collapsed under the loss of blood and how cold it was. Not to mention it had been raining hard sense she got out of the bar. Shego shivered up into a ball and tried to keep the remaining heat she had with her in her. Her arms had stopped working sense she had been bitten by the things that had cloaked themselves as humans.

"_Do you feel it?" _

Shego looked up only to see nothing there.

"Huh?"She said.

"_Do you feel it?"_ said the voice again.

"Feel what?" She asked.

"_The venom tacking over your body." _it responded.

Shego hesitated for a few seconds before responding.

"_Yes." _Her voice sounded dead this time when she spoked. Her eyes glowed blue liked the rest of her body that had bee bitten by the creatures.

_17 years ago._

"Now Shego be on your best behavior." said a man talking to a 4 year-old Shego.

"Remember first impressions stay with you your entire life."

"Oh great."

"Now I know your first day of school will seem scary at first but once-"

"Once I make a friend everything will be easy... eccecpt math, yes I know I've heard this a gillion times!" Said Shego.

"Just... be careful okay?"

"Can't I stay home with you and mommy?" Said Shego hugging her father.

"NO!" said the father raising his voice.

"I mean, no, Shego you're a big girl now it's time you rely on your instincts and intelligents'." he said kneeing down to be face-to-face with his only daughter.

"Now look in there do see those kids?" said the father pointing to the two devils that were torturing a little girl with pig tails.

"Yes, their cutting that girls locks off and nobody's helping her."

The father stared deeply at Shego.

"I see."

"Now Shego normally I wouldn't let you get yourself caught up with boys but they are rotten apples, and you know how to handle rotten apples right?"

"I understand father, I will be careful."

"Bye Shego, I'll have the limo come and get you after school okay?"

"Okay dad, bye, I love you!" Said Shego blowing a kiss to her departing father.

"I love you to honey."

After that he was gone. Shego then turned her attention to the boys.

"Hey boys?!" said Shego crackling her knuckles. Shego then pouched one of the boys in the nose breaking it. "My nose!" the boy falling to the ground holding his nose.

"Hey that was my brother girl!" Shego then kicked the boy in his family jewels. He fell holding them.

"Ttthank you." said the girl.

Shego helped her up.

"No problem, are you alright?" said Shego looking at the tail that got away.

"Yeah."

"Sorry I didn't get here faster." Said Shego stroking the girls cheek.

"That's okay." the girl blushed. She then kissed shego on her cheek.

"Oh uh I - we should get inside."

_5 minutes in the classroom_

"By the way my name is Delila." said Delila.

"My name is... Stephanie." said Shego.

_Present... unknown area_.

Shego was on a stone table sleeping while many others watched her brain waves.

"Status report." said a women who looked like she was in her late 40's. She wear glasses over her blue eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat with a burned name tag that Shego had caused. When she had awoken thirty-minutes ago.

"Stable." said one of the men.

"Good, you were right to keep this one mom." She said to a figure in the shadows.

"Aren't I always." she had barley any clothes on at all. All her clothes were black eccecpt the cape that had a hint of red to it. She wore black boots and 16 century looking black shirt.

She had fangs sticking out of her mouth.

"Of course you are." said the women.

_Middleton_:

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and read the prolog! I hope Im not updating too fast. Maybe I'll slow it down. Ok, every week two chapters as long as I get two reviews per chapter or more.


	3. Mission To Tomsk pt1 arrival

**Chapter 2:Mission To Tomsk pt.1 arrival**

_Yamantaw Mountains 2 weeks before_

"_You know the mission right?" said the creep._

"_Yes mother, retrieve Kim Possible." said Shego in a dull tone._

"_And?"_

"_Oh, change anyone who gets in my way." said Shego._

"_And!?"_

"_...OH, and bring back Kim possible... alive" Said Shego._

"_Good, good... now blah blah blah blah bla blah bla..." her voice disappeared from Shego 's hearing. Shego was more concern with who was building the weapon that the women scientist had talk about with her mother._

"_Drak...ken." Said Shego, her eyes reverted back to green for a split second then returned back to their glowing blue. "Hmmmm." A slight smile spread across her face once she said his name_

"_...alright Shego?"_

"_Huh, oh I'm sorry mommy I wasn't listening to you, please forgive me my rudeness."_

"_Mom she obviously isn't ready for her mission, you should let someone that has more experience with this gift go on the mission."_

"_Oh Maria," the creep slapped Maria."are you questioning my orders?"Everyone stopped doing what they doing and set their monstrous eyes on Maria._

"_No mother I would never." said Maria picking her self up and wiping the blood from her mouth._

"_Good, now go Shego, make mommy happy."_

"_Yes mother." Shego than began making her way to Middleton. _

_Middleton:_ Bueno Nacho 2 weeks later

Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable sat at their favorite table in the restaurant, right next to the window. They were feeding each other nachos.

"Ha hmm."Ron had gotten some cheese on Kim's cheek. He licked it off of her than they began making out.

"Why can't their be a sign that says 'no losers allowed?" Said Bonnie, she was gaging at the site before her eyes. Kim and Ron stopped their kissing.

Kim was a bout to say something when all of a sudden Ron started kissing her neck.

"Ron your gonna give me a hickey!" She squealed in delight.

"Well then I guess you can return the favor later on tonight." He said.

"Oh I liked that." said Kim getting closer and closer to his face.

"Me too." Ron imitated Kim.

"I know I wouldn't" said Bonnie ruining the mode. They had been like this every sense the dance. That was when Brick broke up with her and they got together. She despised them ever sense. Well actually she despised them ever sense she had met them in kindergarten.

"What is your problem Bonnie, why can't you be happy for Kim and Ron?" asked Terra. She had began to wonder why she was still friends with Bonnie. So had everybody else.

"It's always about them." She walked out of the restaurant.

&&&

Bonnie walked down the streets of Middleton, she was thinking what she said back at the restaurant

"_It's always about them."_

She looked both ways before crossing the street.

"_Always."_ She was then knocked down.

"Hey watch were-... hey I know you." Bonnie looked at Shego.

"Yeah your that lady that's always punching and kicking Possible." After hearing Kim's name Shego grabbed hold of Bonnie by the neck.

"Where's Possible?" She asked in a dull, slow voice.

"_Always."_ thought Bonnie.

"I... don't...know." Bonnie choked out these words.

"Then you will help me find her." Shego s eyes glowed blue and fangs grew out of her mouth. Now Bonnie was really scared.

Shego bit her...hard.

A/N: Not as long as the first chapter but I think just as good, how about you?


	4. Mission To Tomskpt2 MortalCombat & Chase

**Chapter 3: Mission To Tomsk pt. 2 Mortal Combat And Cha$e!**

A/N: I know these are usually at the bottom but sense I got three reviews for the first page I'll give this one out for free. And in order to get the next chapter I will need one review. But I will post it next week on Monday at, well whatever time I get on the computer....l a t e

Chapter notes: This chapter has a chase scene and a fight scene( or at least an attempt at one) . Oh and Bonnie turns into ... one of_ them_

_Bueno Nacho_:

"Well Ron if we ever want to catch '_Hard Candy 2:Attack of the marshmallows'_ we better get going now." Said Kim cleaning her face off with a napkin.

"Boy I can't wait, I hear this one has 50% more chocolate!" Said Ron taking the last bites of his naco.

"Oh and on the way I need to pick up some-"

Suddenly people where running past Kim and Ron's window. Next Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch?" said Kim.

"Shego was seen setting fires on a gas station nine blocks away from your location." said Wade.

"Fires eh, come on Ron we have an arson on our hands." Kim grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out the front door.

_Middleton Gas Station:_

Shego was terrorizing the people who were stuck in their gas at the gas station. One car had only children in it sense their parents had been bitten by Shego when they had gone in to get a few snacks for the children. The manager had finally come out of the gas station and demanded that Shego stop her rampage.

"_Good Shego, knowing Possible she'll be here within minutes." _ Said the creep.

"Please ma'am this is a gas station, you will end up killing these people and yourself if you-"

"ACCKKGGGH!" Shego tackled t the man to the ground and bit his arm.

"OW!" The man grabbed his arm and curled up into a ball. Meanwhile the one of the children who were in the car and went to her mom.

"Mommy!" tears fell from her eyes. Then her bother came. "Cindy get back in the car." said trying to get the weeping girl away from eye sight...._too late._

Shego turned her attention to the children.

"Stay back." said the boy. "Leave me and my sister alone."( sorry about the bad grammar I'm trying to portray little kids)

Shego grabbed the boy by the neck and holstered him in the air. She started suffocating the boy.

"_Don't kill him Shego, turn him." _Shego 's fangs came out but retract once she heard:

"Shego drop the boy!" said Kim. She was in her mission outfit.

"Gladly, besides why have some kid's blood when I can have YOURS!"

"Not sure if that was a compliment or threat but... are you wearing contacts?" said Ron who was also in his mission outfit along side of Kim. Shego pounced on Kim and scratched her face .

"Ow, ow," Kim said this after Shego 's claws it her face. She kicked Shego off her and got to her feet.

"Not how these fights usually start but I can deal with change." Said Kim touching her face with her hand.

"_That's not all she fights either."_ Thought Kim.

"Hey, get off!" Yelled Ron as two people from the gas station tried to pull him apart.

"We're trying to help you, KP help!" Ron's body was being stretched way too far.

" I'm coming I just need a few- oooff." Shego had grabbed Kim from behind and had her in a wrestling hold.

"_Wrestling moves, what's wrong with this women !?" _ Thought Kim as she untangled herself from the older girl and kicked her in the face that send her into a store that sold glass material. Everything that was broke because of the force of Kim's kick. Shego collapsed on the shattered floor.

"KP!?" yelled Ron who was still being stretched by the humans who had turned.

"Kim took out her grapling gun and shot it at the creatures being careful enough not to hit anyone in the process. Like Kim had thought they instantly let go of the blond boy. Kim picked up the boy. "Are you alright?" she asked dusting off him."I think I got a little taller." said Ron checking over his body. "Good cause you're gonna need long legs." said Kim. "What?" Ron looked around them, they were surrounded by ten of the creatures. "Run!" said Kim sprinting away from the crowd that had formed around them. Shego was conscious again and led the others to chase after the two heroes.

Kim and Ron had got in her car and had drove away from the creatures. "I don't think those guys are human." said Ron." They couldn't have been, Shego never fights like that and sense when does everyone hate us?" "Hello, we're team Possible everyone one is gonna hate us sooner or later, why did you stop?" said Ron. Kim didn't say anything all she did was have a stare down with _Shego_... who was in front of her. "Ok now I know there's something wrong with their DNA." Suddenly a creature had jumped on the car and bit through the metal and ate the engine, then the car shut down. " So this is how it ends, just you, me, rufus, those guys, and half a can of diet cola." Ron then drunk the rest of the pop can.

Kim grabbed her grapling gun and open the top roof of the car with her bare hands, then she grabbed Ron and aimed the gun through the roof and swung themselves out of the car and over the crowd of people. Then they ran away from them. "After them!" Said Shego. They chased the team all the way to the railroad where a train was coming by. Kim hoisted Ron on the train and then got on her self. Shego and the creatures did the same. Kim and Ron ended up at the end of the train."So this is how it ends just me, you, Rufus, those guys and this train." said Ron. Kim attacked the creatures and fought them off one-by-one.

Kim preformed a series of kicks on one of them and then he fell of the train. One of them came charging at her and Kim ended up tripping him. He too fell off the train along with the other six. By then Kim was out of breathe. The last creature jumped off the train itself fearing for his own life. Now there where only Kim and Shego. Shego tackled Kim to the ground and her fangs grew again, her eyes were glowing bright blue. _"Ron must have fallen off the train"_ Kim thought. She started to look un like Shego every few minutes. "This is end Possible!" Shego tried to bite Kim but she kept on struggling. "Hold still!" yelled Shego in her dull voice.

"Get off of her!" said Ron from behind Shego. "Huh?!" Ron was suddenly behind Shego and Ron was holing wires in both of his hands that connecter to the train. Ron touched Shego with the wires and Shego screamed in pain of the electric shock. "ARRGGGHH!" Shego fell unconscious. The train stopped after the wires were dropped on the roof of the train. "Well that should put a shock to your system." said Ron smirking. "Thanks Ron." said Kim picking herself up. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and looked at Shego. She started making grunts of pain and rolling around. She rolled so much she fell from the train's roof. She began scratching at her back and then her arms. "Must be one really bad itch." said Ron. Kim looked at him then at Shego. "Wait Ron look at that!" Kim pointed to Shego 's right arm. Their was a huge lump...and it was moving. "It must be directly under the skin." said Kim. She took out a pocket knife from her pouch. " What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Helping Shego, be ready to catch it when It comes out." The lump was now in Shego 's right hand. Kim took hold of her hand and slice a deep cut into the palm of Shego 's hand. Shego made more noises has Kim pushed the knife deeper and deeper into Shego 's hand. Shego 's body was on fire. Every little thing was painful to her. The Sun's rays, the blowing wind, Kim's touch, and the ground beneath her was all pain to touch. Suddenly a glowing blue beetle came out of Shego 's hand. All of Shego 's pain was suddenly gone.

"Go it!" yelled Ron as he caught the bug in a jar.

"Good, lets get this to wade and get Shego to a hospital." said Kim.

Then Bonnie appeared._ "Get Shego before they take her away from me!"_ that was her order but Bonnie soon threw up a beetle of her own. "Got it!" said Ron. Bonnie fainted..

_Middleton Hospital: Room 401 _

_9 years ago._

"_Stephanie, Matthew, Will, William, and Henry come outside quickly!"_

_The Go sibling ran out to the bark yard of their three story house._

"_What is it Father?" asked Henry the oldest child._

"_Look for your self my boy!" He showed them a months work of time and dedication. There it was exactly what they had been asking sense their twin brothers were born. A tree house._

"_Wow!" said Stephanie._

"_Thanks Daddy!" said the twins giving their father a hug._

_Matt and Henry just stood there._

"_Well go in don't be shy, look around, have fun." said their father going back inside the house._

"_Where are you going?" asked Stephanie._

"_Oh I'm am dirty I need to freshen up." Their father walked in the house._

_Matt turned to his siblings"Last one there is a rotten apple!" he said and then took off toward the tree house. Once they were inside their mouths hit the floor. Inside was a 345 game system, soda bar, and a cheese fountain. On the ground were five comfy bean bag chairs. Each one had their favorite color and tv star. " All right Crash Mangler!" said Henry taking a seat. Matt turned on the system and gave a controller to his bother. " Hey sis you wanna play?" he asked her._

"_Sis?"he asked her again and got up and walked to her._

"_Whoa what's that?" He stared the same thing his sister was looking at._

_The other siblings walked over to see what the commotion was about._

"_That looks like it's heading right at us...wait is!" said Matt._

"_Every get out before-!"_

_A blinding light swallowed them all. Their father came out just in time to see the collision._

_14 minutes later. _

"_Shego, Shego oh God please don't take her away from me, she's the only daughter I have!"_

_Shego 's eyes open to see her father crying. "Daddy?" she whispered._

"_Shhh Shego it's gonna be alright, daddy is gonna take care of you." Shego then heard sirens coming. She looked at her hands._

_They were green. _

_Present:_

A/N: End of chapter 3. Remember if you read it please leave a review. Next chapter will be posted next week on Monday if I get one review.


	5. Chapter 4:Wake

**Chapter 4:Mission To Tomsk postpone pt.1 Wake**

_Middleton Hospital: Room 401_

"Where do you think she's been all this time?" said someone Shego recognized.

"Hiding... searching."

"_That one sounded female." _thought Shego

"For what?" said the male voice.

"Drakken." said the female voice.

"But I thought he was dead." said the male voice.

"Apparently Shego thinks different." said the female voice. Then images started to flow through Shego 's mind. All of them were of a blue man with a scar on his left cheek.

"What's happening!?" asked Ron. Shego 's heartbeat increased without warning. A nurse and a doctor came in and pushed Kim and Ron out of the room.

_1 hour later _

The doctor came out to the waiting room, were many people were waiting. Kim and Ron stood up and talked to him in a empty hall way.

"What do you mean it wasn't a heart attack, her heart rate increased." said Kim. She couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes I know but her heart beat was 12..."

"12, so she had un-heart attack thingy." said Ron.

"1200." said the doctor.

"That's impossible." said Ron.

"Right?"

"Yes, now I'm not sure what that was but I recomand she stay over night for the rest of the week." said the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Kevin, we appreciate all your help."

"It's the least I could do after you saved my wife from those robbers last month."

"Oh it was so not the drama, they were easy to take care of."

"And who thought of robbing a hospital."

"Just another high school drop out." said Dr. Kevin.

_Room 401_

A nurse wheeling a cart filled with medicine walked up to the door and took out a set of keys from her pockets and open the door. She went in and stopped the car by Shego 's bed. She checked her chart. "That's impossible." said the nurse. Shego stirred in her sleep. "Oh well you're a strange one." said the nurse looking at Shego 's complexion. "Well lets slow down that heart of yours." she was about to give Shego a shot of medicine when suddenly her arm shot out at her and wrapped around her neck. Shego 's eyes were open and were their usual green. Shego looked at the nurse then at her hand, she still had the shot in her hand. Shego threw the nurse across the room and into the wall.

The nurse didn't get up after her head hit the wall. Shego got up from the bed and regretted it right when she stood. She hold her sides. Then she looked underneath her gown. She had bandages wrapped around her stomach. Ron then came in. "Shego!" he ran to her side and helped her stand. "You shouldn't be moving right now, and what did you do the nurse?" "What does it look like I owwww." Shego held her stomach. "Hey take it easy you've been through a lot for the last couple of days." said Ron moving Shego on the bed. "Couple of days?"asked Shego.

"Well Shego you've been out for three days and the doctor wants you to stay for the rest of the week." said Ron. Shego looked at her lap then at Ron. She seemed to get closer and closer to him._"He smells so delicious."_ thought Shego opening her mouth, her fangs stuck out a little. "Uh what are you doing?" asked Ron who was now laying on his back. "Uhh, n-n-n-nothing, "Shego cleared her throat. "Stoppable right, I need your help." said Shego. "Uh sorry Shego as hot as you are I have a girlfriend and if you think I'm going to cheat on Kim well you are sooo- " "Stoppable I don't need any _pleasure_, I need you to help me get out of this place." She said. "I don't know." Ron rubbed the back of his head saying this.

"Oh come on I saved your life one time remember?" said Shego. "No, I think I would have remembered something like that happening...wait did you just lie to me!?" said Ron standing up. "Ok then new plan." just then Shego grabbed Ron by the neck and pushed him into the wall, then she activated her glow. "Now you're gonna help me escape rather you like it or not, understood.?" "Yes ma'am." said Ron. Shego 's grip on him loosened. "Good."

_Kim's house: _

"_So how was the movie?" _asked Monique on the phone.

"Oh we didn't get to see it Dementor got in our way." said Kim painting her nails.

"_Aw, that's too bad." _Said Monique.

"Yeah but on the plus side we got Dementor in the slammer." said Kim.

"_That's my girl."_ said Monique.

"Kimberley Ann Possible!?" shouted her father.

"He sounds mad, call you tomorrow K?" said Monique.

"Okay bye Monique." Kim hung up her phone and went to see what she had done to make her father this angry to use her middle name.

"What's the sitch da..." what Kim saw she swear she would never forget. _Shego _was asleep in _Ron's_ arms on _her_ couch. "What is she doing here?" said Kim looking at the sleeping girl. "Funny story..." said Ron as he began to explain why he had a almost naked girl in his arms that was Kim's Arch villain's sidekick.

_15 minutes later _

"The guest room is ready." said Mr. Dr. P.

"So out of all the places you could have left her you decided on my place?" said Kim. She still couldn't what her boyfriend had done. "I didn't realize the danger that could be unleashed that would endanger your family." said Ron. He had been begging for her forgiveness At the very beginning. "It's ok Ron I know you meant well." said Kim Sliding her finger up and down Ron's chest. "So you're not angry?" "How could I stay mad at you?" Kim kissed Ron.

"Not to interrupt you two but I do need help moving her?" said Kim's father.

"I'll help Mr. Dr. P." said Ron. He picked up Shego like she was a baby.

"Hmm, I can't believe I just imagine Shego as a baby." thought Ron wondering how something so scary could have once have been a little toddler. He took her to the guest room were many covers were placed on the bed. _"She must have been really worn out to have passed out after the threat she had made to him._" he though. "I wonder what those marks on her arm are." he touched the closes one to him. " Ron?" Kim was in the door way. "Are you coming to bed?" "Huh?" Ron looked up at her, she was in nothing but his jersey. "Booya." Ron jumped up as fast as possible and ran to her room.

_3 a.m:_

Ron woken up with a thrist for the bathroom. He walked silently to the bathroom that was down the hall way. When he was about to walk back he stopped after three steps. "Huh?" Ron turned around to see standing there with a blanket wrapped around her. She touched his face then grabber his hand and sucked on his finger. She giggled then led him to her room. She laid down on the bed and beckoned for him to lay next to her. He laid down next to her but he didn't want to. It was like something was making him want to follow her every order.

He touched her bite marks knowing she was okay with this. They looked like triangles in circles and in the middle was a black circle. He licked one of them that was on her arm then moved upwards and sucked at her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, then she pushed him of the bed.. "What was that for?" he asked. "You were suffocating me." Said Kim. It was morning.

"Huh, Kim?" Ron looked very confused, "But I thought you were Shego..." Kim's face darkened. "Wait that came out wrong what I meant was-" a pillow hit Ron in the face. Ron grabbed the pillow. "Oh that's real mature." He got on the bed and wacked Kim with the pillow. Kim grabbed one for herself and started wacking Ron with it.

_27 whacks to the head and 10 minutes of making out later:_

Kim and Ron laid on the ground, well actually Kim laid on Ron while he laid on the ground. They were both breathing hard. Then Kim's Kimmunicator Beeped.

A/N: Chapter 4 finished , as before please R&R. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5:Shake

**Chapter 5: pt. 2 Shake**

_Then Kim's Kimmunicator beeped_

_Kim's room:_

"What's the sitch?" Asked Kim as she pulled out a blue device. A cubby boy appeared on the small screen.

"I've just receive word from Ohio Science Cabinet of electric currents, that someone has broken in and haszzzzzzzzz." "Wade?" said Kim. "That's odd ." The Kimmunicator had gone from it's clear screen to static. "Well at lest we know where to start looking." Said Ron.

"Always looking on the positive side of things hmm?"

Kim and Ron turned to the door and saw Shego standing on the side.

"Shego, shouldn't you be resting?" said Kim.

"Kim, shouldn't you be in school?" said Shego mocking Kim.

_The two stood there looking at each other like a predator starring down it's prey, freezing it in it's place._

"Come on Ron let's go." said Kim as she led her boyfriend to the door. Shego blocked them.

"And where are you two going?" asked Shego.

"Ohio now get out of the way." said Kim shoving the women out of the way.

"And leave me here all alone, I don't think so." said Shego following them down stairs.

"What are you saying?" said Kim opening up her car door.

"I'm coming." said Shego putting her hand on the door before Kim could shut it.

"Well unless you can get your clothes on within 5 seco- oh." Shego already had her jumpsuit on before Kim could finish her sentence.

"That was the best 5 seconds of my life." said Ron. Kim glared at him. "Hop in." Shego got in the car and it sped off to Ohio.

_Ohio Science Cabinet of electric currents:_

The power was out. A women was running from something.

"Go away!" she yelled at the thing that was chasing her. She trip and fell to the ground. It appeared to be more than one man that was chasing after the scientist.

"Please stay away." she tried to get up but every time she did they would knock her back down. The man had glowing eyes. "What do you want with me?" The man stepped into what little light was available and she saw there true forms. She let out a piercing sound as they jumped on her.

_Entrance:_

"_The doors are knocked down." said Kim examining the start of the crime._

"_No see the marks on the side of the door, they are claw marks; This door was torn down." said Ron. "What does it matter, the door is down that means we're up against something that's either packing muscle or packing claws." said Shego moving into the building. Kim and Ron followed her inside. " Kim how do we know this isn't some kind of trap?" said Ron whispering to Kim._

"_Well if it is we take her down along with her goons." "And if it isn't?" " then she isn't taken down and carried off to cell block D."_

_Laboratory x.27:_

"Hey Shego how about a little light?" asked Ron.

"What are you scarred of the dark?" said Shego.

"..."Shego sighed and lit one of her hands up. Ron immediately regret his request. They were surround every where. Not one entrance was available for them. "Uh you know Shego I liked it better when there was no light." said Ron. Shego and Kim sprung into action. Each one throwing every kind of move they could think of. Shego blasted many if them to the ground but was starting to get over run with the others that joined in.

Kim was doing fine. She was executing many types of hits she had learned . When one tried to jump on her she would jump up to him and preformed a flying kick.. After that they would never get up. When one attacked her from behind she was countering him..But she too got over run with them.

"This doesn't look good." said Ron. He had found a place to hide. But then the box that he was hiding behind was thrown across the room. "Eep." said Ron as he backed up to the breaker which turned on the lights. If they thought they were in trouble when they saw them within the dim light that Shego produced they were dead wrong. The men that they were fighting were not men at all. They didn't even look human.

"Holy snap, crackle, and pop." said Kim.

"Oh my chocolate stain underpants. Said Ron.

"Oh shit." said Shego. Kim and Ron glared at her.

"What not G enough for you?" Shego head butted one of the creatures.

"OW their head is like hard rubber." said Shego holding her forehead. . She was soon tackled to the ground.

"I think we should get out of here." said Ron.

"I think he's right Shego let's go." said Kim heading for the nearest exit. It was soon blocked by the creatures.

"Split up." said Shego. Knocking the creature off of her. Then she created a hole in the ground.

"Split up?"said Ron. "That's a bad idea ."

"I agree we should stick together." said Kim.

"Look our chances are better if we have less of those things to worry about." said Shego.

"Possible take the upper deck, Stop...-" Shego was tackled into the hole she made.

"Regroup at the nearest gas station." said Kim then she used her grappling gun and headed up stairs. Ron just stood there looking at the five creatures that had stayed behind.

"Uh ummm... here goes nothing!" Ron jumped down the hole that was made by Shego.

Kim:

Kim ran up stair case after stair case. "That's got to be the 37th one she just climbed up. She then heard them getting closer to her. They were climbing up the walls. "Ah oh." She kicked one into another when one of them leaped at her. She then ran up the rest of the stairs and out the door that led to the roof.

Shego and Ron:

"Why did you follow me down here?" she asked the blond boy.

"Following is what I do." replied Ron.

"It will get you killed." said Shego.

"A lot of things will get me killed." said Ron. Shego turned and looked at him.

"What?" All sudden Shego threw a plasma ball at him. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

Ron looked behind him. On the ground laid a creature.

"Whoa, thanks Shego." said Ron. Shego was already at the end of the hall. He ran to catch up to her.

Kim:

Kim was at the edge of the rooftop. She had lost her grappling gun and was about to be pushed off and fall 38 floors. Three were left but they were bigger than the last ones. Without her knowing one of them was climbing up the building and once he got to her...

"Ouch!" Kim grabbed her leg. She felt like one of them had stuck something in it. And it was burning . The others charged at her. She jumped up and hung on a hanging wire. They fell off the building and landed on the street were a truck was just coming down.

Kim fell on the ground grabbing her bleeding leg. She rolled around on the ground hoping that this would some how stop the burning. A creature came up to her. He was different from the others. Kim looked him in the eyes, which was on his chest. Kim looked away. His mouth was on his head along with the nose. But there was no ears. And the skin was twisted and greenish yellow. He did the same thing he did to her leg. Only this time it was in her mouth and came out of his mouth.

Kim stopped struggling after that.

Shego and Ron:

"Hurry up, we're almost to the roof!" screamed Shego at the struggling sidekick.

"You would think they would have installed an elevator but nooo!" complained Ron.

"Do these things ever quite!?" yelled Shego.

"Finally the door." said Ron. They went outside and saw Kim. A creature was over her doing something to her. It looked like she was enjoying it.

"Hey get off of her!" Ron tackled the thing off of Kim. Then he threw him off the roof.

"That takes care of that." said Ron brushing off his hands. Then he remembered Kim.

"Stoppable!" yelled Shego. Ron ran over to her side.

Kim had holes all over her skin. She had a smile on her face. Blood dripped from her lips and from all the other holes on her skin. She was giggling. And touching herself.

"Kim?" Ron didn't know what he was to do with her.

"Possible?" Shego tried touch Kim but She bit her arm.

"Ow you freak!" Shego held her arm. "This coming from the women who has green skin." said Ron. "That coming from a boy with a naked mole rat in his pocket." said Shego. Rufus popped out and bared his teeth at Shego then he went back in the pocket.

"Let's just focus on getting Kim out of this place okay?" said Ron as he picked up his girlfriend and carried her down the 38 flights of stairs. "Come Ron lets go some where privet." Said Kim hooking her hands around his neck. "Don't let her saliva get into you." said Shego. "I'll try." said Ron.

On the Road:

Kim was laughing and twisting and turning.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Shego as she drove the sloth.

"Hey eyes on the road." said Ron.

"Oh I didn't know this was a driving test said Shego.

"It's dark Shego and we are driving in the middle of no where." said Ron.

"And your point is?"

"You might Run into SomeTHIAGGGHHH!" A creature was on the road. Shego stepped on the brake but it did little use. They hit it.

"Are you alright Shego?" she wasn't. Her seatbelt was cut her head was on the stirring wheel. Thought of one thing and one thing only.

"Sabotage."

_Back at the lab:_

"_Was the door unlock when we went in?" asked Ron._

"_How am I supposed to know, I didn't have the keys." said Shego._

_Ron shrugged then got in the car._

On the road:

Ron had the dead thing in the trunk. Shego was out. Kim had finally stopped her happy time. But she had no clothes on. The mission had been a total wreck.

A/N: End of chapter 5. For the entire break of Easter I will provide as many chapters as lone as I have break. 4 days = 4 chapters this is the first day of my break. The next one will be posted tomorrow whether I get two reviews or not. But still R&R.

Happy Easter every one.


	7. Chapter 6:Earthquake

**Chapter 6: pt. 3 Earthquake**

_Tomsk:_

" Maria where is my transgressor?!" said the creep.

"It is almost here, the men ran into a little trouble when they were retrieving it." said Maria.

"Good , now I need you to round up... wait a little trouble?"

"Uh yes well you see uh they ummm ran into ...." Maria started backing up into a wall.

"Speaking of trouble where is Shego?"

"Uh well on her mission to retrieve the Kim Possible that you wanted, it seems she got away from you..." Maria's voice was now a whisper.

"And you thought you could keep this away from me?"

"Please, mother Vor.." Vor grabbed her by throat and threw her across the room.

"You do not Call me by my name, and you never ever lie to me!"

"No please, don't, stop it!" Vor hit her over and over.

"This will teach you to never do that again!"

_Middleton Hospital:_

A evil laugh was heard all through the hospital.

"Kim please you have a room mate in here, you have to stay quiet!" said Ron as he tried to come down the disoriented girl. Kim just kept on laughing. She had been like this ever sense she was brought into the room.

"I have a question." said Shego who was laying on the bed. With a bandage on her forehead.

"I am not gonna rip off your ears so you don't have to hear her laughing." said Ron.

"No not that, but I remember this win you ask me to do something for you."

"What is your question?"

"Why am I tied up when she's the one acting like the insane one?" said Shego as she chewed on the retrains that held her to the bed.

"You ran away." replied Ron.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna do it again."

Ron gave her a look.

"Don't give me that look. Then the doctor came.

"Give to me straight doctor I have cancer don't I?" said Kim.

"Uh no." said the doctor.

"It's fin lin isn't fin lin tell me it isn't fin lin!" Kim had a evil grin on her face. Her face was blue because of all the laughing she had done.

"It is not fin lin either."

"Did I have a asthma attack ?"

"Some how you did not." said the doctor as he sat down on a stool.

"What does it mean then?"

"Kim let the man do his job." said Ron.

"You shut up!"

"Ah well we came back with the test results."

"And?"

"Congrates it's a boy!" said the doctor.

"What?" said Ron and Shego at the same time.

"She's pregnant." said the doctor.

"What, how, when, how!?" said Ron.

"Uh well she's pregnant, and when two people engage in-"

"NO not that!" said Ron. "I mean we never even did it!"

"Wait you're the father?"

"I ....yes, why do you ask?" the doctor burst out in laughter and fell to the ground rolling over and over.

"Hey Tony, Kevin, Joe!" He yelled outside. Three doctors came in the room.

"What?" they said.

"He's the father!" said the doctor. The other man laughed at the boy. Ron made a angry face.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Oh what did, did we hurt you your feel your feelings." said Dr. Joe.

"Do you want your mommy?" said Tony.

"You know what let's get Mrs. Possible in here!" said Dr. Kevin.

"Dr. Kevin!" Ron put his hands on his hips.

"I starting to wonder who is the real mom here!" he said. "Sorry Ron it's just too good to believe.

"Tell me about it." said Shego. Ron grabbed a remote that was hooked up to her bed and pressed a button. "Can't breathe." the bed folded like a sandwich, along with Shego. Then the room started to shake. "What's happening?" asked Tony. "Earthquake?" said Ron. "That's impossible, Middleton_ never_ get's earthquakes." said Dr. Kevin.

_9 years ago:_

"_This is stupid why do we have to stay here?" said a girl as she put away clothes._

"_Because we got hit by a comet and survived." said a man that was three times her size._

"_And?"_

"_Look Shego we were hit and survived which means we could be contaminated or something." said the man._

"_I want to see daddy and mommy!" screamed the little girl._

"_Well they're not here so deal with it!" yelled the man. The child laid on the bed and buried her face into the pillow. The man sighed and laid down next to the crying child. He stoked her hair._

"_Shego I'm sorry." He said . "Come here let me hold you." The girl sat up and hugged the older man. He had blue hair instead of his normal black shade. The girl cried into the mans chest._

"_I guest I want to see mom and dad too, they would know what to do." He said as he looked out the little window that provided very little light for the siblings._

3 hours after the earthquake at Ron house:

"I'm Linda Becket coming from you live at the John Karin High school which is now reduced to rumble. Yes just 3 hours after the earthquake which just hit us for the first time ever! More on the first Middleton Earthquake later on in the after noon."

"So you're positive it was an earthquake wade, I mean_ really_ positive?" said Ron to the Kimmunicator.

"I'm HIV positive it was a earthquake." said Wade.

"Well you can't get no more positive than HIV, got your nose." said Shego as she played with Hana. "Hey be careful with her, she's not replaceable." said Ron.

"Any ways, the earthquake was a 4.0." said Wade.

"Well look at that we get a earthquake for the first time and it's a 4.0 and we don't even get an aftershock." right after Shego finished her sentence the house started to shake then it stopped. Ron gave her a look. "That was a 1 out of six chance that would happed." Shego said. "More like 1 out of 2.3." Said Wade.

"What ever the earthquake happened did it not?"

"Actually no." said Ron as he looked out the window.

"What?" Shego looked out the window. Not a thing was scratch, broken, or even moved a little. They stepped out side and ran toward the downtown. "That's impossible." said Ron as they arrived in downtown Middleton. The same thing happed there. Nothing was out of place not even a little. Even John Karin High school was standing.

"Wade?" said Ron as he turned on the device.

"What?"

"What happen to the earthquake?"

"Ron I know your geography is bad but it can't be that bad." said Wade. "You know Middleton never gets earthquakes... is that Shego?" Shego and Ron looked at each other then Ron threw the Kimmunicator on the ground then stomped on it until it was broken.

"Okay from now on it's just you and me Stoppable." said Shego.

"Right, but the down side is that." said Ron as he pointed a finger at the mob of creatures.

"Great now the Grotesque is back." said Shego.

"That name fits them perfectly." said Ron.

"I know right." said Shego. They got closer.

"Did you make that up just right now?"

"Actually I did... wait RUN!" said Shego as she took off in the opposite direction of the Grotesque.

"Oh right, run!" Ron followed Shego.

_Tomsk:_

"You know what to do?" said Maria . She had three scratch marks on her face coming down from the right side of her face to the right cheek. .

"But of course." said a Man with blue eyes.

"How could we not?" said a slightly smaller man with purple hair.

"Ditto." said Two boys with red skin.

A/N: six chapter done. R&R.


	8. Chapter 7: Hello Alone

**Chapter 7: Hello Alone.**

_Haight St :_

"We're never out run them!" said Ron as he and Shego ran as fast as they could to get away from the Grotesque.

"Well maybe we can hide from them." said Shego. "Follow me!"

**Is this where the interstate ends?  
In coastal towns like this  
Waiting for my world to cave under  
We seem to invent ourselves (we seem to invent ourselves)  
In places left unknown  
If hope could only find me out.**

They ran across the Middleton Bank and into MIddleton Hospital.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ron.

"Maybe Kimmie can help us." said Shego as she blocked the door with wheel chairs and clutches.

"Kim? She can barely help her self much less even keep her own clothes!" said Ron.

**Is this the end of everything we know? (We know)  
This is the end of everything I am.**

"Yes but she may be able to stop them." Shego started walking down a long hall and then into elevator. "What makes you so sure?" asked Ron as he went into the elevator too.

"I did a little autopsy with the creature that came... out of me." Shego shuddered at the thought of doing something like that. She promise herself she would never do again as long as she had arms.

"Did you enjoy it?" said Ron with a smirk on his face.

Shego glared at him.

**Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Alone!  
Broken hearts like promises, are left for lesser knows  
Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Alone!  
Because the coldest winters thrive.**

"Uh so what did you find out?"

"Well to explain it to you so you can understand. They are some how connected into one big brain." "Meaning?" Ron and Shego stepped out the elevator and walked down another long hallway.

**Depression is the unholy ghost  
In the coastal towns ahead  
Though I know a thousand names  
I seem my only friend  
I've got the gun  
All I need is ten cents for the bullet  
I feel helpless, sleeping at best, waiting for your return  
Are you ever coming home?**

"Meaning if we take out the _big bad _we take care of all of them along with it... without killing them... I think ." Shego walked into a room and was tackled out of the room.

"Get off you..." Shego was pouched in the face and slammed into a coffee table.

**Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Alone!  
Broken hearts like promises, are left for lesser knows  
Is anybody out there?  
Alone! Alone!  
Cause the coldest winter's thrive on broken homes  
Broken homes.**

"Wait is that your brother?" said Ron who was picked up by a glowing blue hand.

"Mego get off!"

"Oh hi Hego we were just about to uhh... Rufus!" just as soon as Rufus heard his name he came out of Ron's pocket and bit the blue man.

"Ow!" Said Hego and dropped the blonde boy on the ground

**Does anybody (Does anybody)  
Do they ever listen? (Do they ever listen?)  
Does anybody (Does anybody)  
Care at all?!  
Do they care at all?  
Do they care at all?  
Do they care at all?  
Do you care at all? Do you care at all?!**

He sucked on bruised hand.

"Stoppable get Possible! I'll handle these two." said Shego throwing Mego into the elevator than pressing all the buttons.

"What no twins?" said Shego lighting up her hands. Hego did the same.

"Actually." the two twins fell out of the ceiling and onto Shego.

**Is this the end of everything we know? (We know)  
This is the end of everything I am**.

"Ouch!" said Shego rubbing her head.

"Kim?" said Ron picking up the sleeping girl.

"Ron? Where are we?" said Kim looking around the room.

"That's not important... what happened to your gown?" Ron notice it was soaked from the waist down. " Ron we got to get out of here!" Kim jumped out of his arms. "What, why what's wrong?" "I know what's going on now, but first we got to get away from_ it._

**Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Alone!  
Broken hearts like promises, are left for lesser knows  
Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Alone!  
Cause the coldest winter's thrive on broken homes  
Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Alone!  
Broken hearts like promises, are left for lesser knows  
Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Alone!  
From a lesser knownI'm here and there's hope  
There's hope.**

"From it? What do you mean K-!" Ron was in gulfed in a goo and covered his entire face.

Kim., using her quick thinking got a fire extinguisher and blasted on Ron's face. The goo slipped off him and went into a nearby vent.

"What was that thing!?" said Ron as Kim helped him up.

"I... think it was my-"

"Not another word!" said Ron.

"Uh guys not to be rude or anything but can I get a little help here!" said Shego was being suffocated by Hego while the twins tried ripping off her legs.

"Ron I need the Kimmunicator." said Kim.

"Um riiiight um yeah sorry about that." said Ron rubbing the back of his head..

"Let me guess you broke it." said Kim.

"Well... yeah my bad. Plus Wade would have been no help at the moment. But you can stopped them right?"

"No only Vor can." said Kim pulling the twin boys off of Shego. Then she punched him in the face.

"Who's Vor?" said Ron jumping on his back and covering his eyes. Hego let go of Shego. Shego then blasted Hego with a ball of plasma.

"Asked Shego, she knows." Kim looked at Shego. "You knew who was behind this all the time and you didn't say any thing!"

"Hey I was suffering from _shock _alright, don't get on my case."

"When we're done with this I'm gonna-"

"Ladies?"

"What!?"said Kim and Shego at the same time.

"They're here!"

The grotesque came slamming through windows and doors and went after them. Shego jumped out of the window, Kim grabbed Ron and did the same thing. They landed in Kim's sloth.

"What do you think your doing?" said Kim.

"Driving, duh." Shego stepped on the gas and sped off to Tomsk.

_Tomsk:_

"Get that transgressor attached to the Outlock power." said Vor.

"Maria, how are my boys?"

"They were defeated." said Maria.

"Just great."

"How long til the electric current is ready?"

"We should be encountering the current right about -"

"What is that sound? Just as Vor said that a car came flying through the wall. Three figures stepped out.

"Well hello we're giving away free beat downs would you like some?" said Shego hands lit and ready to fight.

"Depends, what flavor do you have." said Vor as the Grotesque gathered around her.

"Possible what flavor do we have?"

"We got a lot of cream punches, whip kick, and my personal favorite throw down." said Kim she was in her battle suit.

"Oh that's too bad I was hoping you had GET THEM!" The Grotesque charged at them.

"Ron search and destroy!" said Kim. She and Shego charged at them.

"Well as you fight, Maria take care of the sidekick! I will explain to you my plan no?"

"Let me guess you plan on using the transgressor to take control of people's minds thus letting them do your evil biting.

"Not at all, I plan on using the transgressor to finally have my very on child."

"Now that is sick and wrong." said Ron as he dodge a pipe that was about to hit him.

"Stand still!" said Maria taking another swing at his head.

"You see my dream has always wanted to give birth to a child, but I never had the body to provide life to a child." Vor said this rubbing her stomach.

"I'm not surprise." said Shego throwing a creature into a wall.

"Shego, that hurts, you wouldn't want to hurt your mother would you?" Vor 's eyes glowed blue.

"Your not my mother!" said Shego as she charged at Vor with glowing hands. Vor held a hand up and Shego immediately stopped. Her body glowed blue then her eyes. Shego turned around and attacked Kim.

"What's your problem?" said Kim as she pushed off Shego.

"What, who?" Kim slapped Shego. "Ow what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

The lights flickered..

"It's time! soon my dream will come true." she pressed a button.

"Hey Vor!" said Ron.

"What!?" her eyes glowed blue.

"You can forget that dream!" Ron threw the pipe Maria had and into the transgressor. It started to shake and spill out wires.

"No!"

The entire lair exploded in a heaping mess of ice, rocks, snow, and a lot of metal.

A/N: Chapter 7 done. Song used in story is 'Hello Alone' by Anberlin check it out. From the album 'Cities'.


	9. Chapter 8:Here

**Chapter 8:Here**

_4 years ago_ :

_Now that I think about my life hasn't been all that bad. In fact ever sense that comet incident my life has been pretty well. Sure I had some ups and downs, but then again who hasn't . Yeah my brothers and I have had our super family fights and arguments. But we also had our family moments._

"_Hego duck!" I yelled at my older brother. I blasted Mather before he used that calculaser? I forget what he names them._

"_Thanks sis."_

_Some people would say he's an idiot. I wouldn't agree but I would never tell him that to his face._

"_Look out!" Hego pushed me out the way of the laser._

_I wouldn't tell him because I know he knows what I want to tell him. I just never wanted to seem weak. But every villain we went against kept saying:_

"_Why do you stay? You be far better off if you worked for me... with me." I kept telling them I wasn't evil. I guess they saw something inside of me that I didn't know I had within me. One day I notice it. It was when I helped one of the villains escape . It was Electronique_. She saw something in me _like the others but she was_ _she was different. She was like me. Well that's what she saw. She thought we were just opposites trying to make it in this harsh, cruel world we call home._

_Now don't get me wrong I would have thrown her in jail but after what she did NO. After what I did to her I just wanted to make sure I didn't kill her. But what should it matter she was already dead... uh undead sense she could walk. She gave me an address._

"_When your ready, come find me." I knew what she meant. And Hego said to never take handouts from villains. But I took it any ways. But I think it was because I almost killed her. I tried to resist the feeling that wanted me to be bad, be free... be evil. But it started to hurt. Every screw up I would feel the pain. I would ask my self every single morning: _

Is this the end of everything we know? (We know)  
This is the end of everything I am

_It would always echo back to me. Over and over. But then I had a different feeling. Every time I did something I would punish myself later for helping. I hated the good side. But I was afraid if I went bad I would hate it too. So I was stuck in the middle. I would fight evil, but I would enjoy every minute I got to hurt someone. Blood was always on the ground when we fought the bad guys. Always. _

_But then I really hurt someone. Not the I scratch you, I burned you... no._

_I killed you._

_But I tried to stop. Or at least wanted too...no I really did want to kill you I hate you! It was you who made me feel this way. Feel confused, scared, pain, anger. I would never forgive you! I was glad that you were gone. But you came back.. _That's why you're undead. Cause you can walk, talk, and the worst of all... you can smile. You smile that smirk that made me feel those pains.

_Then I went to you for help. You made me a villain. And I liked it. I became a mercenary. And you loved how I hurt people that got in my way to get the prize. The prize you wanted me to get for you._ _I got it so take it! Why want you take it? Here it's right here in my hands! So take it! Take it dammit!_

_You shocked me. It hurts. I can see my own blood. My powers want work. You beat me. You beat me to I start coughing up more blood. Then you shock me again . With those hands of your's . It hurts. It hurts so bad I don't feel it. I left my help watch at the Go Tower. I thought I wouldn't need it. Now it's raining. You stand there watching me die just as I did to you. I should have known better._

_Turn my reputation bad then kill me._

_Revenge... It sucks. It plays with your mind. Then it makes you do stuff you didn't want to do._

_I hate it. I hate you. But if I could think of one thing in the entire world that I hate more than you. It would have to be me._

_Then__ he__ came. _

_He nurse me back to full health. Then I was going to go after you. But he wanted me to stay and work by his side. It wasn't with him or for him. He wanted me to be his sidekick. He didn't even know who I was. My skin wasn't even green. Maybe it was the outfit. Maybe it was how I healed most of my wounds. Or maybe it was because of my last name._

_Go._

_Every one knew that name. They knew we were rich and had the equipment to take control of the world. But we never told the public. It would scare them. And they riot._

_I said "Yes."_

_And that's how we became you we were._

Drakken and Shego:

"Shego?" said a male voice. "Come on wake up, if you do I promise to give you a vacation so far away from me you won't know how to get back."

"I promise to never be in your life as long as I live, just please wake up, wake up."

"You must hate me for bringing you into this life of pain, I'm sorry ."

My eyes opened. Very slowly.

"Drakken?" I said.

"Shego, Your awake!" said Drakken as he hugged the green villain.

"Oh sorry it's been a while sense you were a wake." He stepped back from me.

"How- how long was I out?" I rubbed my. It was wrapped in bandages.

"Two months." He said.

"Two months!" I couldn't believe I was out for so long. "Wait what happened to Vor?"

"Who?"

"You know crazy lady you could never have children." I wondered why he didn't remember.

"Alright Shego relax, after all you did fall off of Dwell's Tower."

"Why was I there?"

"You were retrieving the transgressor."

Everything was so confusing now. Did I really dream about that stuff?

"How did I fall off?"

"Well you were fighting Kim Possible then you lost your balance. Then you fell fell fell and landed on her car which unfortunately explored which is why your arms are wrapped."

I looked at them. They hurt.

"But the real thing I'm shocked at is that you didn't break your neck, I mean after all you fell head first."

"Your right Dr.D." said Shego laying her head down on a pillow.

"About what?"

"I need to relax." I closed my eyes.

Drakken kissed my forehead. That made me blink a few times.

He headed for the door.

"Drakken?"

He turned.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever think I regret you bringing me into this life okay?" I turned on my side.

"Okay Shego." He left.

A/N: End of story. Plz R&R.


End file.
